pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiritomb
Spiritomb (Japanese: ミカルゲ Mikaruge) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Spiritomb are somewhat ghost-like in appearance. The main body of a Spiritomb appears like a purple, swirling vortex with green eyes and a black spiral for a pupil in its left eye. Around its face are green orbs that encircle it. Its "body" is connected to a stone base, with a small fissure in it supposing it was released when the seal was broken half way but still bound to the stone. Spiritomb's mouth is green like its eyes. The "face" of the Odd Keystone is not visible when Spiritomb is present. The shiny variant of Spiritomb has a blue vortex, and purple dots, eyes, and mouth. Special Abilities All Spiritomb have the ability Pressure, which consumes the enemy's PP by 2 instead of one. It is said that Spiritomb are composed of 108 spirits, but could as well be the reason for its pokedex number to be "108" referring to the 108 spirits. It is one of 5 Pokémon that have no weakness, due to its typing (until Generation VI with the introduction of Fairy-type Pokémon). Evolution Spiritomb does not evolve. Game Info To obtain Start by placing the Odd Keystone into the stone tower on Route 209, it then turns into the Hallowed Tower. Afterwards, go underground and greet 32 people. Finally, touch the Hallowed Tower by pressing A to trigger a battle. Alternately, obtain using the Poké Walker for Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, or complete the Yancy storyline in Pokémon Black and White Versions 2. Locations |type= |diamondpearl=Hallowed Tower on Route 209 |dprarity=In-game event |platinum=Hallowed Tower on Route 209 |ptrarity=In-game event |heartgoldsoulsilver=Transfer from Pokéwalker |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Trade from Curtis or Yancy at Nimbasa City after entering hall of fame |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Friend Safari |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire=Sea Mauville |orasrarity=One}} Side Game Locations |type= |PMD2=Spacial Rift (B15F) Deep Spacial Rift (B1F-B5F) Sky Stairway (1F-49F) |Ranger2=Chroma Ruins (during a mission) }} Pokédex Entries |border= |gen=IV |diamond=A Pokémon that was formed by 108 spirits. It is bound to a fissure in an Odd Keystone. |pearl=It was bound to a fissure in an Odd Keystone as punishment for misdeeds 500 years ago. |platinum=Its constant mischief and misdeeds resulted in it being bound to an Odd Keystone by a mysterious spell. |heartgold=It was formed by uniting 108 spirits. It has been bound to the Odd Keystone to keep it from doing any mischief. |soulsilver=It was formed by uniting 108 spirits. It has been bound to the Odd Keystone to keep it from doing any mischief. |black=Its constant mischief and misdeeds resulted in it being bound to an Odd Keystone by a mysterious spell. |white=Its constant mischief and misdeeds resulted in it being bound to an Odd Keystone by a mysterious spell. |black 2=Its constant mischief and misdeeds resulted in it being bound to an Odd Keystone by a mysterious spell. |white 2=Its constant mischief and misdeeds resulted in it being bound to an Odd Keystone by a mysterious spell. |x=A Pokémon that was formed by 108 spirits. It is bound to a fissure in an odd keystone. |y=It was bound to a fissure in an odd keystone as punishment for misdeeds 500 years ago. |or = A Pokémon that was formed by 108 spirits. It is bound to a fissure in an odd keystone.}} Sprites |border = |dpspr = DP 442 front.png |ptspr = Pt 442 front.png |hgssspr = Pt 442 front.png |IVback = |dpsprs = DP Shiny Spiritomb.png |ptsprs = |hgsssprs = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Spiritomb BW.gif |xyspr = Spiritomb XY.gif |b2w2spr = Spiritomb BW.gif|bwsprf = |b2w2sprf = |orasspr = Spiritomb XY.gif|Vback = Spiritomb Back BW.gif|Vbackf = |bwsprs = Shiny Spiritomb BW.gif|b2w2sprs = Shiny Spiritomb BW.gif|Vbacks = Shiny Spiritomb Back BW.gif}} Trivia *Spiritomb is one of the two Pokémon that are / , the other being Sableye. *Spiritomb is one of the seven non-Legendary Pokémon to have the ability Pressure, the others being Vespiquen, Dusknoir, Dusclops, Weavile, Aerodactyl, and Absol. *The Pokédex says Spiritomb is formed by 108 spirits. Both Spiritomb's Defense and Special Defense stats are 108. **Even its Sinnoh Dex Number is 108. Origins Spiritomb might be based on a Buddhist tradition which involves ringing a bell 108 times to repel 108 temptations in order to achieve nirvana. Additionally, it may also be based on a type of spirit called a "Jibakurei", a ghost that is bound to a single place. Gallery 442Spiritomb DP anime.png 442Spiritomb_Dream.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon